This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The imaging core facility houses three epifluorescence microscopes (Nikon Eclipse 600, Zeiss Axiovert 100 and 200M) with digital image capture capability (Spot CE and Orca ER digital cameras with Metaview and Open Lab software). The Eclipse 600 will allow the high resolution imaging of cells and sub-cellular compartments. This instrument can be used for detailed analysis of various cellular structures. The core also contains two inverted epifluorescence microscopes. The Axiovert 200M is equipped with stage controllers to allow long term analysis of live cells. The Axiovert 100 can be used for analysis of cells in tissue culture dishes or fixed samples on slides. The flexibility of the instruments in the facility will enable the core users a wide range of analytical techniques with which to pursue their individual projects. The facility contains two computers for image processing. The computers have complete internet access and network access to color printers and to data storage. The core director, Dr. Whiteheart, will be available to offer advice on sample preparation, on data analysis, and on imaging procedures. In addition, Dr. Whiteheart will also advise in the preparation of figures and selection of images for publication.